


My Place At Your Feet

by TobytheWise



Series: Toby's SH Bingo [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec has wings, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Kneeling, M/M, Magnus Bane in Edom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sub Alec Lightwood, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: After finding Magnus is Edom, Alec decided to stay. His Shadowhunter is divine in his power, making demons cower in fear. Yet, Alec willingly gives up all control to one; Magnus.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Toby's SH Bingo [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544428
Comments: 28
Kudos: 307
Collections: SHBingo





	My Place At Your Feet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexanderlightweight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderlightweight/gifts).



> This was written for Myka <3 I hope you have a WONDERFUL birthday friend!! And I'm so happy that I know you. <3
> 
> Also written for Shadowhunterbingo, square filled: BDSM AU

Magnus leans back in his chair, crossing a leg over the other as he gazes down at his subjects. Because yes, he has subjects now. He lets out a sigh as he listens to them drone on and on, fighting and bickering amongst themselves. 

Magnus runs his finger over his wedding ring, content to let them settle things themselves. Squabbling little demons and their stupid territory problems. They’re like screaming children or yelping dogs, only without the cuteness. 

It’s not until the doors at the back of the chambers open, that Magnus sits up straight and pays attention. Everyone is still bickering uselessly and he’s had enough. With a flick of his wrist, Magnus summons his magic, letting it fly over the table. It slams everyone into their seat and they all grow quiet, their eyes flicking up to where Magnus sits. 

“Now,” he says gently, exuding confidence so there’s no question as to whether or not they should obey. “Let’s discuss this in a civilized manner.”

The demons all settle down but Magnus’ eyes are no longer on them, but instead following Alec as he walks through the room. He stops to set his bow and quiver aside before striding across the room towards him. The demons all hush, their eyes drawn to Alec as well, and how can they not when his Shadowhunter is so majestic and  _ powerful _ . 

Alec, on the other hand, has eyes only for Magnus. His steps are strided and sure, his shoulders back and his big, black wings proud behind him. One good thing to come out of Edom, Magnus supposes.

Magnus had accepted his fate. He would stay in Edom, ruling his father’s domain and keeping Earth safe. He mourned Alec but knew what he was doing was for the greater good, and this way Alec would always be safe. So it was a surprise when Alec strode through hell and found Magnus. 

Alec’s lips tick up slightly as their eyes meet. There’s still spatterings of blood against Alec’s chest and cheek from his latest hunting trip. Magnus’ heart picks up speed and his body thrums with anticipation, his glamour is down, just as it always is now that they’re in Edom, the slits no doubt widening and darkening the closer Alec gets. 

Alexander is the embodiment of power. He’s literally just finished hunting down some problematic beasts single handedly. And yet, when he gets to Magnus’ throne, he  _ kneels _ . So much power and strength all given up to Magnus freely. He kneels beside Magnus, his head tilted down and his wings pulled tight against his back. Alec leans slightly to the side until he’s touching Magnus’ leg. 

Magnus turns back to the court in front of him, gesturing for them to continue. His hand goes to Alec’s hair, stroking through the thick, soft strands. Their dynamic shifted when Alec made the decision to stay here. So many changes, but the love they have for each other stayed the same. If anything it’s grown deeper. 

Fingers knead at Alec’s neck before moving to Alec’s wings. He gently toys with the feathers, loving the way Alec shivers. The feathers are soft against his fingers as he runs over the length of them slowly. Magnus listens to these demons’ territory worries before finally having enough. How is he supposed to focus on them while he has Alec here, kneeling at his feet? Magnus might be in charge here, but he’s powerless to resist Alec, especially when he’s being so pliant, so good. 

Alec’s head leans against his knee, letting out a little sigh. There’s some blood in his hair and matted against his wings. Magnus snaps his fingers and cleans the blood away, because nothing but Magnus’ cum should ever sully these beautiful appendages. That one thought has Magnus’ cock hardening in his slacks. 

“Enough,” Magnus finally says as he stands. He raises his hands and the room goes silent. From the corner of his eye, he can see Alec look up at him, his eyes heavy and lidded and filled with desire. “I’ve heard everything I need to hear. Stay in your own property and if you’re found trying to steal from your neighbor, then I’ll send my nephilim after you,” he finishes with a smirk as all the demons look at each other uneasily. “Now  _ go _ .” With that, they scatter out the door, slamming it on their way out. 

Magnus sits back down on his throne. He takes Alec’s right wrist and brings it up to his mouth, kissing the Alliance rune that’s drawn there. Alec stiffens as he tries to keep his body’s reaction in check. Magnus’ tongue runs over the ridges slowly before he gives it one more kiss and lets go. 

“In my lap, Alexander,” he says as calmly as he can manage despite his heart speeding up and his belly quivering with excitement. 

Alec is quick to join Magnus in his throne, a knee on each side of his hip. His ass sits snugly against Magnus’ cock and he can’t help but rise up, thrusting against Alec’s perfect, round ass. They both moan at the feeling, both keyed up and wanting more. But denial is half the fun. 

“Kiss me,” Alec whispers. “Please.” And Magnus does. He pulls Alec down by the back of his neck, taking his lips in a fierce kiss. He roughly shoves his tongue between Alec’s lips, his hand tightening around Alec’s waist as their tongues touch. As they kiss, Magnus’ hands slide under Alec’s shirt, needing to feel his hot skin beneath his palms. Alec shifts just slightly, whimpering for friction against his cock, but Magnus isn’t having any of that. 

With only a thought, Alec’s arms are bound behind his back, wrist locked against wrist. Alec’s body goes slack, his eyes growing glassy just from being restrained. Fuck, he’s beautiful like this. Such a powerful and competent being, willing to give all that up for Magnus, willing to put himself entirely in Magnus’ control. 

“So perfect,” Magnus murmurs, his hands going to the underside of Alec’s wings, toying with the soft feathers he finds there. Then he moves to the bone that sprouts from Alec’s back, caressing it and making Alec moan with how sensitive they are. 

“Please,” Alec whispers, his eyes scrunched shut. 

“On your knees for me, beautiful.”

Alec scrambles to obey, getting off of Magnus’ lap and kneeling between his thighs. Alec licks his lips, knowing exactly what’s coming. Magnus opens his slicks just enough to pull his hard cock free. He strokes it slowly, his eyes locked on Alec’s face, watching as Alec’s eyes track the movement. He looks  _ hungry _ . 

Wanting to keep this teasing game alive, Magnus lifts two fingers to Alec’s mouth, enraptured as Alec opens up straight away. He pushes them forward, pressing them down against Alec’s tongue. The sight is obscene in the best way. Lust pools in his gut as he watches Alec suck on his fingers. 

“Fuck,” Magnus murmurs. “So fucking beautiful for me. So eager and ready for anything I have to give you.” Alec eyes shut as he shivers, overcome as Magnus’ words wash over him. “You make me so hard, Alexander.”

When Alec had first found Magnus, Magnus’ magic had been out of control, wild and having a mind of its own, tied too closely with how out of control Magnus’ emotions were. It would overwhelm Magnus. But now Magnus can take control with Alec’s help. His sweet, perfect Nephilim gives up control and lets Magnus take charge and it grounds him, it allows him to keep tabs on his emotions and his magic. Alec is his everything and Magnus is so fucking lucky to have him. 

Alec whimpers around Magnus’ fingers, his wings shaking behind his shoulders. He’s being so good, holding still and being patient. Magnus rewards his Shadowhunter by pulling his fingers free and holding his cock up for Alec to take. Given permission, Alec dives down, taking as much of Magnus’ dick into his mouth as he can fit. Shit, his mouth is divine and a thrill goes through Magnus when he thinks about the Angels crafting this mouth specifically for Magnus to defile. 

Magnus lets Alec bob his head up and down, allowing him to worship his cock with his mouth. Alec moans around the intrusion and the vibrations make Magnus’ toes curl in his boots. His fingers run through Alec’s hair gently for a moment before he’s done letting Alec have his way. He grips the strands hard, stilling Alec’s head before lifting his hips and thrusting into Alec’s open mouth. 

Magnus closes his eyes for a moment, just enjoying the wet, velvety heat of Alec’s mouth before opening again, not wanting to miss a moment of Alec’s face. It’s gone slack, his eyes growing glassy as Magnus thrusts into his throat. 

With his fingers tangled in Alec’s hair, Magnus holds Alec still with his cock lodged into Alec’s throat. He keeps Alec still, enjoying the way Alec’s throat tightens around him, massaging him as Alec gags. Tears spring to Alec’s eyes, falling down his cheeks as he chokes, his cheeks turning beautifully red. He’s gorgeous. 

Magnus pulls Alec’s mouth away long enough for him to take in a gulp of air before pushing him back down. Alec is more than capable of pulling off, he’s stronger than Magnus, built broader, and yet, he gives up control entirely. It makes Magnus groan in pleasure just as Alec gags again, his throat constricting around the head of Magnus’ dick. 

“Fuck,” he grits out through clenched teeth, his balls drawing up towards his body as his orgasm comes barreling towards him. Just before he comes, Magnus tugs on Alec’s hair roughly, leaning down and kissing Alec senseless. He plunges his tongue into Alec’s mouth as Alec pants, not even able to really kiss back yet, just trying to catch his breath. 

“Thank you,” Alec says, his voice broken and hoarse from Magnus’ abuse. “You taste so good. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, darling,” Magnus practically purrs, laying kisses all along Alec’s face, tasting the salt of his tears on his lips and moaning. Magnus is already on edge, just barely reigning in his desperation. 

“Magnus,” Alec whispers.

“I know. I know what you need.”

“Please.”

Magnus pushes Alec back enough to stand up. He pulls Alec to his feet, stepping into Alec’s space and forcing him to take a step back. He does that again and again until Alec stops, the back of his thighs hitting the long table in this chamber. With a snap of Magnus’ fingers, Alec’s clothes are all gone, leaving him gloriously naked. 

“Beautiful,” Magnus whispers, his hands running over Alec’s chest, taking a moment to tug on a patch of his chest hair just because he can. “And all mine.”

“Yes,” Alec hisses out, tilting his head up towards the ceiling and closing his eyes. “Yours, Magnus.”

Magnus kisses Alec’s lips one more time before spinning him around and shoving his chest against the table. Alec moans at the gesture, spreading his legs wide without being asked. He’s so wanton in his desire, feeling no shame or repression, knowing exactly what he wants. “That’s my boy,” Magnus whispers, more to himself than to Alec. His eyes take Alec’s wings in greedily before sliding lower to his perfectly plump ass. 

He can’t seem to keep his hands to himself, and honestly, why should he. Magnus falls to his knees behind Alec, his hands kneading Alec’s cheeks. Alec’s legs widen even further and with only a thought, straps snap out from the table, wrapping around Alec’s thighs and holding him down. Alec tries to move, testing the restraints and Magnus watches as his skin breaks out in goosebumps, his wings shaking excitedly. 

“Don’t try to stay quiet,” Magnus tells him, giving his right ass cheek a slap. “Let me hear how good I make you feel.” And with that, he’s pulling Alec’s cheeks apart and diving in. He licks over Alec’s hole with wide swipes, arousal building up inside of him at Alec’s pretty noises of pleasure. 

Alec’s fingers clench and unclench around his own forearms where they’re tied down as Magnus eats him out. Magnus loves this, loves watching Alec completely fall apart. Alec cries out and begs until his voice is hoarse, the sound echoing through the empty room. 

A shiver goes down Magnus’ spine as Alec writhes against his bindings which dig into his pale skin and leave marks. Magnus loves seeing Alec covered in his marks and this is no exception. To add to them, Magnus pulls back enough to sink his teeth into Alec’s asscheek, watching the perfect set of teeth marks rise up on the skin. 

“Magnus, please. Please, I’m so close. Need you to fuck me.”

“You beg so nicely,” Magnus tells him, finally standing up. He snaps his fingers, covering his first two fingers with lube before slowly pushing them into Alec’s ass. Alec whines, tossing his head to the side and Magnus takes it as the invitation it is, latching his mouth onto the sensitive skin. 

Alec’s breathing picks up. Over and over he chants Magnus’ name, too desperate to say anything else. The power that radiates through Magnus’ body is delicious in this moment, on the brink of losing it all but somehow, with Alec like this, he’s able to control and reign it in. 

With his lips against Alec’s ear, Magnus asks, “how are you doing, darling?”

“Green,” Alec says without a pause. “So good, Magnus. Please fuck me. Need it. Need you.”

Magnus kisses Alec’s ear. “You have me, Alexander. All of me.”

Alec turns just enough to give Magnus a smile, his eyes still wild and glassy, his bottom lip bitten red, and his cheeks beautifully blushed. He’s perfect. That smile turns slack jawed as Magnus continues to run his fingers over Alec’s prostate, winding his Shadowhunter up more and more. 

Magnus’ other hand slides up the center of Alec’s back until he can caress the skin where his wings sprout from. The skin is always extra tender and sensitive while Alec’s is aroused. 

“Magnus, please.”

Lucky for Alec, Magnus doesn’t wish to wait any longer. He readjusts himself so he’s standing behind Alec, taking a moment to run the head of his cock over Alec’s hole, teasing him just  _ a little _ bit longer. Finally, he uses his magic to slick up his dick before pushing the head past the tight ring of Alec’s ass. He pauses, both of them groaning in pleasure before thrusting sharply in. 

“Fuck,” Alec gasps out, laying his forehead against the table and breathing deeply. 

“You feel exquisit, Alec,” Magnus praises, both of his hands burying themselves in Alec’s foliage, petting the soft feathers he finds and making Alec’s shake in pleasure beneath him. “So hot and tight around me. I could keep my cock warm inside you forever.”

Alec whimpers before saying, “please fuck me hard, Magnus.”

Magnus smirks. “As you wish.” 

His hips pull out almost all the way before shoving back inside. He moves at a steady pace, fucking into Alec with long, hard thrusts. Sweat shines against Alec’s back, his wings vibrating the closer Alec gets to coming. His noises are growing higher, more desperate and it’s music to Magnus’ ears. 

“Not yet,” Magnus says, feeling the way Alec’s ass is tightening around him, the way his nails are digging into his own skin. He’s being so good, holding out and waiting for permission. “Almost, but not quite yet.”

“Fuck, Magnus. Please. Please may I come? Magnus.”

“Not yet! Isn’t this enough? I’ve given you everything you wanted.” Magnus’ hand goes to Alec’s hair, pulling his head back and putting him into a straining position. “I think you should thank me for the pleasure I’m giving you.”

Alec looks over his shoulder as best as he can in this position, his eyes watering. “Thank you, Magnus. Thank you for fucking me.” Magnus lets go and Alec slumps back down. “Thank you, thank you,” he murmurs over and over as Magnus fucks him, his hips speeding up. 

“You won’t get my hand,” Magnus tells him as his hands go back to playing in Alec’s feathers. “Come on my cock or don’t come at all.”

Alec lets out a long whine of frustration. “Thank you, Magnus,” he says through gritted teeth. 

“You’re welcome, darling. Now squeeze your pretty ass for me and make me come.”

“Oh god,” Alec gasps out at Magnus’ words, tightening his walls around Magnus’ cock. Magnus is so close to coming and he wants Alec to fall over the edge with him. He finds a sensitive patch of feathers on the underside of Alec’s wings. Burying his fingers in the middle of them, Magnus  _ yanks _ . “Fuck!” Alec cries out as he comes completely untouched, his ass milking Magnus’ orgasm right out of him. 

Magnus fucks Alec through both of their orgasms, prolonging their pleasure. He leans down over Alec’s back, mouthing along the back of his neck as best as he can before snapping his fingers, unlocking Alec’s bonds. Alec pulls his hands to the front, his legs almost giving completely out but Magnus is there to catch him. 

Magnus wraps an arm around Alec’s waist, pulling him back as he sits in a nearby chair, putting Alec sideways in his lap. Alec’s right arm goes around Magnus’ neck as he slumps against him. 

“Perfect. I’ve never met a more perfect creature.”

Alec gives him a warm smile that lights Magnus’ chest on fire. He can’t stop himself from leaning up and kissing Alec’s cheek, his hand running up and down Alec’s naked thigh. 

“Seeing me all covered in blood really does it for you, huh?”

Magnus smiles. “It’s just you, darling.  _ You _ do it for me.”

Alec’s cheeks pinken as he shakes his head fondly. “I love you.”

“And I you, my angel.”

They hold each other in Magnus’ court room until Alec shivers from the cold. “Come on,” Magnus whispers gently, kissing Alec’s temple as he helps him up. “Let me finish taking care of you.”

Alec gives him a fond smile. “You always do.”


End file.
